


내 우주 (Nae Uju)

by Fantasy_Addict



Series: Name of the Game [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Contests, Established Relationship, Fluff, Games, Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Kissing, Korean-American Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Speaks Spanish, Languages, M/M, Pet Names, Secret Relationship, Shiro (Voltron) Can't Cook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25499419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Addict/pseuds/Fantasy_Addict
Summary: Keith brings out the Korean.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Name of the Game [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750123
Comments: 13
Kudos: 193





	내 우주 (Nae Uju)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Otterobsession for the idea that Keith use a Korean term!

Keith decided to be a bit daring. Lance had actually given him the idea for this next term, although the other boy didn't realize it.

"Your term today is '내 우주'," Keith said. Lance blinked at him from the desk on Keith's room.

"Come again?" he asked. Keith chuckled.

"'내 우주'," he said again. He reached over, swiping Lance's phone for him. He typed out the words using English characters, so it looked like "nae uju".

"What does that mean?" Lance asked. "For that matter, what language is that?"

"It's Korean," Keith said. "It means, 'my universe'." Lance grinned.

"You know," he said. "When the others finally figure this out, they'll be surprised you're the sappier of the two of us." Keith rolled his eyes fondly.

"Shut it," he said.

"Whatever you say, 내 우주," Lance said. It wasn't perfect, but Keith suspected his Spanish hadn't been either, so whatever. They'd work on it.

"At least we can be obvious in other languages," Keith said.

"Well, sort of," Lance said. "I taught Hunk some simple Spanish phrases ages ago, but I'm sure he still remembers them."

"Oh," Keith said. "Good thing I didn't choose a phrase Shiro knows. He's better at Japanese than Korean anyway." Lance laughed.

"Of course you'd forget you taught your brother Korean," Lance said. "You truly are something, 내 우주." Keith blushed.

"But I'm yours," he said. Lance stood and kissed him.

"That you are," Lance said. "내 우주 and more."

*****

Lance and Keith were training when Shiro decided to join them.

"Mind if I interrupt?" he asked.

"I don't," Lance said. "What about you, 내 우주?" Keith shook his head, while Shiro gave a knowing smile.

"Breaking out the Korean?" he asked. Keith's face, red from exertion, burned brighter. "I don't think I know that one though?"

"Just a standard term of endearment," Keith said. "Couldn't let Lance one up me with his Spanish."

"Oh, is that why you chose this?" Lance said with a smirk. Keith elbowed him, still blushing. "Ow! Okay, okay! Sorry, 내 우주." Shiro chuckled.

"Well, anyway, why don't we do a team mission?" he suggested.

"Sure," both boys agreed, getting ready for the training exercise.

*****

Both Lance and Keith were dying after training with Shiro. Shiro on the other hand looked like he could go another round.

"I'm done," Keith said, sitting on the floor.

"Wow," Lance said. "Never thought I'd see the day 내 우주 tap out of training!" Keith scoffed as Lance sat next to him.

"You're one to talk," he said.

"Yes, but I usually tap out," Lance said. "You keep going until someone drags you out of the room."

"Fair point," Keith admitted. Shiro HAD dragged him out numerous times.

"You guys did great," Shiro said. "If you're done, I'm going to go check on Pidge and Hunk. Hunk was trying to teach Pidge to bake, I think. Last time I saw them that was the plan anyway."

"Hope Pidge is a better cook than you," Keith sassed with a smirk. Shiro pointed a finger at him.

"Not a word," he said. Lance laughed.

"Pretty sure I saw you almost burn cereal once," he said.

"Not. A. Word," Shiro said. Keith and Lance's faces went red trying not to laugh again. Shiro sighed and left. The boys started laughing again.

"He's such a bad cook!" Keith gasped.

"Please tell me the cereal thing is the worst to have happened," Lance wheezed.

"Nope," Keith said. "But I'm saving those as blackmail."

"THOSE?!" Lance laughed harder. Keith nodded.

"Those," he confirmed. After a few more minutes of laughing, they finally calmed down.

"Can you cook?" Lance asked. Keith smiled.

"I lived on my own for a year," Keith said. "I would hope I can cook."

"Better than Shiro?"

"Everyone is better than Shiro."

"True," Lance agreed. "Come on, 내 우주, you know what I mean." Keith glanced at him.

"I'll make you something sometime," he said. Lance quirked an eyebrow.

"Mm, that sounds like a date," Lance said, pecking Keith on the cheek.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Keith said, standing. He pulled Lance up with him. Lance hummed.

"Indeed I would," he said, kissing Keith. Keith melted into it, before lightly pushing Lance away.

"Hey, are you sure you can keep us secret?" Keith joked.

"Piece of cake, 내 우주," Lance said. Keith laughed and kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> AAAHHHH. Sorry, fluff makes me scream out my happiness.😂
> 
> I love making fun of Shiro's cooking skills. I make it a personal challenge to see how bad I can make his skills sometimes.😂


End file.
